Wire shelving and inventory systems are used in a variety of environments and often are used in healthcare environments. These shelving systems typically include multiple shelves arranged in columns and rows of open-sided bins or compartments in which various articles are stored. These articles can be medical supplies of various types wherein each bin would hold an inventory of a preferred number of such articles.
In the medical environment, for example, these shelving systems are provided for inventory storage and management wherein various medical personnel and other individuals might remove selected articles from the bins, depending upon their individual needs.
In a medical environment it is critical, however, that the articles, which typically are medical supplies, are efficiently replenished when necessary. In an open-sided bin with a fixed volume, the bin would be filled with articles, and then such articles removed as needed. With such a bin arrangement, inadequate inventory management practices can create problems.
For example, hoarding and stock outs might occur if supply does not adequately track demand for articles. This can lead to emergency restocking or excessively frequent restocking and replenishment when the bins are only partially empty. If the bins are not tracked properly, stock obsolescence may also occur. Ultimately, inefficient stocking practices can lead to excessive direct and hidden supply chain costs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved inventory system for new wire shelving systems as well as retrofit applications.
The invention relates to an inventory system for wire shelving which subdivides the individual bins or compartments of a shelving system into first and second bin or compartment sections typically oriented as front and rear bin sections accessed through an open front side of the bin. The inventory system generally comprises a pivoting divider unit which mounts at an intermediate location between the front and rear of a main bin section, so as to sub-divide the main bin section into front and rear bin sections. The term bin refers to any of various compartments defined in or used with a shelving system, wherein the shelving system may be of various forms such as freestanding or wall-mounted.
The divider unit hinges between an upright position and a forwardly-lowered position wherein the divider unit pivots forwardly and lies on the front edge of the bin opening. Generally, an open-sided bin or compartment defines a storage space or product lane that allows for storage of various articles, generally arranged in a front-to-back direction. When fully stocked, the bin or compartment includes articles which are located in both the forward and rearward bin sections with the divider unit oriented in the upright position so as to minimize the amount of space used by the divider unit. Essentially, the divider unit is not readily noticeable in this orientation. As articles are removed from the bin section or compartment section, eventually the divider panel is exposed through the open front of the bin. To allow continued removal of articles from the rear bin section, the divider unit is then manually tilted forwardly or lowered so that it rests on the front edge of the bin opening. This lowered orientation of the divider unit indicates that the front bin section is now empty and restocking is due to prevent running out of stock or articles in the rear bin section. Essentially therefore, the divider unit indicates that the bin is close to the point where restocking might be required, or may indicate that restocking may soon be required.
Preferably, the divider unit includes a plate-like panel unit or main body which includes a display panel on the free edge portion. The display panel faces forwardly or is exposed when the divider unit is in the lowered position. The display panel has one or more indicators which indicate the type of article being stored in this respective bin and when exposed, provides an indication or cue that restocking should soon occur. In the lowered position and the indicator exposed for viewing, an individual taking inventory will be triggered to start the process for replenishing the partially-empty bin. In the preferred embodiment the indicator may include a bar code which is detectably by a bar code reader or other similar device being operated by the individual. This individual may use the bar code reader to detect the type of article and generate a replenishment order through a computer system or the like.
During restocking, the articles would first be replaced so as to refill the rear bin section, and then the divider unit is lifted to the upright position. Then the front bin section would be refilled so as to complete the replenishment of the individual bin to ensure a continuous supply of articles.
This divider unit includes an inventive hinge clip which is removably engaged with the display panel. The divider unit rotatably engages with the wire shelving and includes one or more hinge clips which may releasably lock the divider unit in the upright orientation.
More particularly, each hinge clip has an engagement portion which engages to an existing piece of wire frame forming the wire shelving so as to hingedly mount the divider unit to the wire shelving. The hinge clip defines a hinge or pivot axis about which the display panel rotates between the upright and lowered positions. Preferably, the hinge clip is oriented so that the pivot axis is horizontal and the divider unit rotates between the upright and lowered positions.
The hinge clip also includes a cantilevered locking member, which is resiliently deflectable and includes a locking portion or locking formation that engages an adjacent section of the shelving wire. This positively maintains the divider unit in the upright position while allowing for free disengagement simply by an individual manually grasping the divider unit and pulling same forwardly to the lowered position. As such, the hinge clip provides for automatic positive locking and automatic release, simply by manipulating the divider unit. Preferably, the hinge clip rotatably engages to the wire frame to permit original and retrofit engagement of the hinge clip to the wire frame structures by an installer. This provides an improved inventory system for use in various environments including healthcare environments.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.